A Fresh Start
by NoturHeroNeMore
Summary: Harry had enough of the British Wizarding world and left before his fifth year. What would his life be like?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K Rowling

Warning: British Wizarding World Bashing.

A/N:This is a re-write of a one shot. I did not change the beginning too much, however, the end is all new. This will be a crossover story.

Harry was walking through the Ministry of Magic for his trial for underage wizardry with Mr. Weasley. Apparently the ministry had changed the venue without notifying him. The young wizard would have not liked his chances in coming out of this unscathed. It was one thing having a psychopathic dark wizard and his followers who had wanted him dead. The entire community, except a vast minority, had believed the ministries claims that he was a delusional attention seeking brat.

Harry was fed up with the British Wizarding Community. People who had thought that they had known him would be surprised. Then again no one had really known him. Wizards and Witches had only seen the famous boy who lived or the son of James and Lily Potter. No one had truly bothered with getting to know him.

Remus Lupin had not even acknowledged his existence until his third year due to the so called deranged murder that was headed to Hogwarts. Furthermore, he had not even talked to him personally until the first term was nearly complete. Harry had often wondered if he would have met him yet if Sirius had not escaped prison.

His Godfather, Sirius Black had often compared him to his father. It was meant as a compliment unlike when Snape had done the same. Still, Harry was a different person. He was not a fun loving prankster. He was just Harry. Out of all of them, Sirius at least had a valid excuse. Twelve years with soul sucking fiends had to have done something to him.

When he had arrived for his first year he had been admired and hated. Strangely enough he had been more comfortable with the hatred. It was not that he had liked being mistreated, far from it. It was disorienting for him to be treated the opposite of what he had been used to as long as he could remember. The last ten years of his life he had been the Dursley's hated slave and whipping boy.

Second year had shown him how fickle his so called fans were. Harry had been blamed without sufficient proof that he was trying to kill off the muggleborns. This had not been a new experience for him. Again, he had been accustomed to receiving the blame for things that were not his fault at the Dursleys.

Third year he had seen the injustice of the wizarding world. Harry's godfather was considered guilty since everyone had just known that he was. Just like at the Dursleys when everyone had just known that he was a delinquent.

Fourth year he had seen how truly blind people were in the wizarding world. Nearly everyone had believed that he had willingly signed up for a tournament that could kill him. A mere fourth year could not have done it. Again, he was he used to people being blind of his obviously abused appearance. His malnourishment, unfit clothes, and cheap glasses should have clued in even the most unobservant of people.

It was clear to him that people had made up their minds about him before they had even met him. Even the people he had been friends with had a preconceived image of him. Ron had heard stories about him his whole life. Hermione had read everything written about him before she had met him. There was one person he blamed for his problems at school and home.

It was Albus Dumbledore who had forced him to live with his despicable family. The same man had forced him to return during the summers. The safest place in Britain, Hogwarts, had never been safe for him. It was clear that the man had plans for him concerning Voldemort. Harry had wanted no part of it.

Why should he let these pathetic sheep treat him this way? It was fine with him if witches and wizards had wanted to believe that Voldemort was dead. The sorting hat had said that he would have been a great Slytherin. It was time to use the current political climate to his advantage. A martyr he was not.

For the life of him, Harry had enough. There was nothing for him here. It was finally time to help himself for once. Who cared if people would consider him selfish? It was not like he had any obligation to those people. He had the same rights as anyone else. He was done.

Mr. Weasley had ushered Harry to the doors of courtroom 10 wishing him luck. If everything went to plan, Harry would not need it. Harry was expecting the worst when he had opened those doors. It had not surprised him too much what was waiting for him. Harry had seen the Lestranges sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban Prison in this very courtroom via pensieve.

The room itself had an intimidating feel to it. Instead of a small hearing, there were many wizards and witches here for a trial. In the very room that was meant for the most vicious criminals' society had to offer. Suddenly, Harry had not felt one bit of remorse for what he was about to do.

"You're late." an unwelcoming voice said snidely.

"I apologize for my tardiness, sir. As a muggle raised wizard who had not been permitted anywhere besides Hogwarts or Diagon Alley before, I had some difficulty finding my way around the Ministry of Magic." Harry smoothly answered.

"Well, you are here now. As the Minister of Magic, wait what are you talking about not being allowed anywhere else!" Fudge blustered.

Harry internally smirked. "There is a powerful man in this community that will not let me become a proper wizard. You see, he is delusional and I am afraid to go against him. Many people think that I have a pleasant life. And.."

"Go on, Mr. Potter. I am the Minister of Magic. There is no one more powerful in this community than I am." Cornelius Fudge now sounded like a cross between a concerned grandfather and a pompous ass.

Harry was internally doing a jig.

"I trust you, really I do. May I please speak with you privately. I do not want anyone else to hear what I have to say." Harry pleaded.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We will discuss this in my office. I will call this a mistrial. Madam Umbridge and Weatherby, please follow us." the three of them had followed the Fudge to his office.

The young wizard was amused that their private conversation would include two of his flunkies. Harry had correctly guessed that the reason that Fudge and his administration were persecuting him was because they had thought that he was Dumbledore's man.

There was no way that he would suffer for the mans political crisis. Instead, Harry would use this as his opportunity to be free. Until now, Dumbledore had been seemingly untouchable. This strategy would not have worked before now. Harry and the three ministry employees were now seated in the office of Cornelius Fudge.

"Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry?" Fudge asked pleasantly.

"Of course, Minister Fudge. Thank you for this meeting." Harry did his best to sound grateful.

"Harry, call me Cornelius. Was the powerful man who you had been speaking of Albus Dumbledore?"

Along with Fudge, the toad faced woman and Percy Weasley had looked very interested in what Harry had to say.

"Yes, things are not as they appear. Do you have a pensive? The things that Dumbledore has put me through, well.."

"Go on Harry, you can talk to me." Fudge was looking more and more eager.

"He has made everyone believe that I have a safe home. That man has forced me to complete dangerous missions that he claims were the work of you know who. I have humored him since I am afraid what his agents would do to me over the summer." Harry ended with a whisper.

The three had looked shocked at Harry's words.

"Don't you live with you relatives, Harry?" Percy asked confused.

"There is no way those vermin could be my relatives. My mother was a beautiful woman. Everyone that had known her would agree with that." Harry had paused with real emotion. What he was about to say had been something that he honestly wondered about.

"The woman who Dumbledore had entrusted me to could not have been my aunt. This woman could not be my mothers sister since she is hideous. There would be some family resemblance. The only explanation is that my mother had been adopted." Harry voiced his suspicions out loud.

The two wizards and witch in the room were stunned.

"Of course, you must be a pureblood wizard! You had to suffer a life with muggle swine." the toad like woman raged.

While Harry had nothing against muggles with the exception of the Dursleys, he had no issue using her prejudices to achieve his goal.

Fudge, who had been quiet for a few minutes, had broken his silence. "Did you say that Dumbledore had been forcing you into dangerous situations? When did he first tell you that you know who was alive and well?"

Harry had hidden a smirk. It was humorous to the teen that he was using the old coots secretive nature against him. Who knew what the man would have allowed to happen at Hogwarts this year?

"My first year." there were gasps at that revelation.

"I take it that you need a way to get out of Dumbledore grasp." Fudge plainly stated.

Harry was cheering wildly inside. This was going as well as he had hoped so far.

"Yes, I am afraid that he would not give up so easily. With my distinctive scar, how would I hide from him? It would be easy to find me." Harry prodded.

"Hmm, the American Minister does owe me a favor. I will ask him to offer you political asylum."

"Thank you so much Cornelius." Harry was genuinely grateful. He had not expected this much. It was apparent that he had underestimated the animosity towards his headmaster.

"Think nothing of it. No one will be able to force you to leave America willingly. We will floo to the American Ministry and have the appropriate paper work filled out there." Fudge announced happily.

From there, Harry Potter left England.

A week after he had arrived the leading American Med-Wizards had removed his cursed scar, cured his malnourishment, and corrected his vision.

The only thing that was left of his former appearance was his short messy hair. That was easily fixed with a new potion that had permanently straightened it.

Harry had decided to keep his name. With a different look, no one would have suspected him of being that Harry Potter. He was far from the underfed, ill fitting clothes, and ugly glasses that the British Public see him as.

Harry was taught various magics from numerous tutors. Many subjects he was taking were not even offered at Hogwarts. The young wizard was taking every subject that the aforementioned school taught as well. Harry was taking Spell Creation, Light and Grey Rituals, Dark Potions, and Magical Theory.

Harry had also caught up to his non-magical peers in muggle subjects. That included martial arts that he had particularly enjoyed. He had mastered his magical and non-magical education in one year.

That would have been impossible without his mothers amulet that he had received in American Gringotts. Lily Potter had worked as a British Unspeakable. There she invented The Amulet of Time that could only be used by a magical or squib blood relation. It was a massive upgrade from a time turner. It was meant for long time training,

After wearing the amulet for ten years, Harry took it off. A benefit was that Harry was the same physical age he was before he completed his education. The strides Harry had made magically and physically in training fortunately stayed with him.

Harry did not know what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to travel. America has been wonderful to him, but he knew that he needed to be somewhere else.

With this in mind, Harry is flipping through a travel guide that he bought in a magical market. Japan it is for the green eyed wizard.

It did not hurt that Harry is politically protected in Japan even more than America. The Japanese Ministry of Magic is well known for there chilly relations with their British counterparts.

.

A/N:Please leave a review and tell what you think so far. The story It's My Life will be updated soon. Take a look on my profile since I have changed it. I will have another poll up in who you would like to see Harry within this story. This is slash. Thanks for reading my story.

.


End file.
